A Series of Unknown Friends
by fading-spark
Summary: A series of drabbles outlining Boone and Claire's secret friendship from White Rabbit through to Do No Harm.
1. White Rabbit

**Summary: **Claire goes to see Boone. _Post: White Rabbit**.  
**_**Characters:** Claire, Boone.  
**Pairings:** Claire/Boone friendship.  
**Distribution:** lost-forum  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, don't sue.**  
****Feedback:** Completely necessary if you want the next part.

Boone Carlisle stared out into the endless, sparkling ocean as the sun started to rise on the horizon. His fingers flexed around his knees, which were hugging his chest.

"Hi there."

He glanced up swiftly, startled by the voice. Claire slumped down in the sand beside him, smiling wanly.

"Uh, hi," he replied awkwardly as his intense gaze swept over her pregnant form. She turned to face him and met his eye curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously while she traced patterns in the sand between them.

"Didn't figure _anyone_ wanted to talk to me," Boone replied mournfully. Claire shrugged.

"_Well_, even though you did the wrong thing by stealing the water, you did help me, so I suppose we're even," Claire reasoned. Boone groaned.

"You sound like my nanny," he complained playfully. Claire grinned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Claire shot back, thoroughly enjoying their playful banter. Boone's smirk turned into a wistful smile which made Claire's eyes narrow. "Did I say something wrong?" Boone glanced at her worried face.

"No, of course not," he insisted, attempting to smile brighter, but it didn't work very well. In fact, if anything, his smile seemed more flat.

"Look, Boone, I may not know you but if you ever wanted to, you know, talk, I'm here. Alright?" Claire offered. Boone nodded silently. "Your not alone." With that, Claire pushed herself upright and stumbled to her feet. "I should get back to the medical tent before they notice I left. I'll see you later."

Boone stared after the blonde girl, watching her hips sway like the waves.

"See you later."


	2. House of the Rising Sun

**Summary:** Boone goes to check up on Claire.  
**Characters:** Claire, Boone.  
**Pairings:** Claire/Boone friendship.  
**Distribution:** lost-forum  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, don't sue.  
**Feedback:** Completely necessary if you want the next part.

**AN:** I'd like to thank _CriesofCapricorn_, _Mony19 _and _Saraiyu _for reviewing White Rabbit, it was great. :) I'm aiming to have a chapter up a day and I'll do my best to keep to that. Enjoy.

Claire sunk down into her plane seat and closed her eyes, letting the hot sunlight wash over her. It was loud at the beach today, the oceans crash and people's chatter filling her ears. She simply relaxed back into her seat and let her senses go. It was a meditation technique she'd read about as a teen and she tried to do it as often as possible to keep a level head about her.

In. Out. In. Out.

Time trickled by around her, but Claire payed no attention to the voices.

In. Out. In. Out.

"Claire! Claire!"

Claire snapped out of her trance and their eyes met in an instant.

"Boone," she gasped, letting out a breath of relief. "What's wrong?" A rosy blush filled his stubble covered cheek and he averted his eyes to the sand.

"I saw you, here. And I thought maybe you'd like some company," Boone admitted, slumping down in the seat beside her. She smiled softly at him.

"How are you?" she asked politely as she reached across him for her fisherman's hat. She pulled it crookedly on her head and he reached up to correct it for her.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you _that? After all, you were the one who _fainted _yesterday," Boone pointed out forcefully. Claire's smile widened at his concern.

"Clean bill of health. Jack gave me a few extra water bottles, I'll be fine," Claire insisted, "plus, I got this nifty hat to protect me from the evil UV rays." Boone let out a short laugh, but almost instantly sobered up. Claire frowned slightly. "What's wrong Boone? It's as if you won't let yourself be happy." Boone sighed again, but this time it was a heavy one, full with regret.

"You could've died Claire. You could've died because _I _stole the water," Boone whispered, as if saying it too loud would make it more true. Claire's eyes filled with pity for the young man in front of her as she reached over to rake her fingers through his hair.

"But I didn't. And you did try to help me. Boone, you're a good man," Claire urged softly in his ear. A moment later, she felt his body shake with silent sobs and she pulled him onto her bulging lap. She whispered reassurances in his ear as he rode out his grief. Soon, his sobs subsided and he pulled himself off her, no longer able to meet her eye.

"Sorry, I guess I needed to get that out," he said hoarsely. Claire smiled sympathetically at him. "I should go."

"Or, you should walk me over to Hurley to get some lunch," Claire suggested sweetly, thrusting her hand out to him. Boone smiled ever-so-slightly and pulled himself to his feet. He grabbed her hand and gently helped her up.

As they started down the beach, Boone turned to Claire and said, "so, did anyone tell you about the time Sawyer shot a polar bear?"


	3. The Moth

**Summary: Boone goes to visit Claire with some water.**

**Characters: Boone, Claire.**

**Pairings: Claire/Boone friendship.  
Distribution: lost-forum  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue.  
Feedback: Completely necessary if you want the next part.**

**AN: Thanks again to my reviewers, _CriesofCapricorn_, _Saraiyu_, _Mony19 _and _addictedtowriting09_. Just a warning, this chapter and the next will have some 'more than friends' feelings between Boone and Claire, but this series is not a shipper-y series, its a friendship series and that's how it will be. :)**

Boone walked warily across the beach, his feet bumbling awkwardly after one another. Sun had set a little over an hour ago and random fires burnt on the beach around him. His eyes fluttered in exhaustion, but he kept heading towards his destination.

Claire glanced up from her diary and a huge grin formed on her lips. She waved Boone over to her and placed her diary in her bag next to her.

"Hey there stranger," Claire called out to him, watching a smile appear on his face. He plonked down next to her and groaned, rubbing his face.

"I know, we were supposed to go for a walk this afternoon," Boone muttered, his hand moving from his face to his neck, to massage it harshly. Claire chuckled and moved behind him. "What-?"

"I heard about the cave-in," Claire explained as she peeled his hand off his neck and started massaging it for him. "I figured you'd gone to help out." Boone sighed blissfully and fell back into her touch.

"Thanks," he mumbled, closing his eyes briefly. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Boone remembered why he came to see her. "Oh, I brought you back this from the caves." He handed her a backpack. She pulled away from him and opened the backpack curiously. Inside were several bottles of water.

"Oh thank god," she teased, pulling a bottle to her lips for a long drag. Boone shifted in his place to face her and grinned at her.

"So, how're you feeling?" he asked politely, brushing some sand from his top. Claire shrugged and leaned back onto the front of her airline chair.

"Better. Had a bit of a headache earlier, but I slept it off," Claire offered, taking another sip before re-capping the bottle. Silence settled over them like a comfortable blanket and Boone's eyes started to flutter close again, causing Claire's next question to startle him out of his reverie, "so, how's Jack?"

Boone glanced sharply over at his pregnant companion, "he's fine. Charlie saved him."

Claire couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his tone. She nodded noncommittally as she fiddled with her necklace.

"Huh, that's nice," she muttered, a soft pang of hurt in her chest. Charlie seemed to have been avoiding her like the plague since she had left the medical tent a few days ago, which hurt even worse then normal since he'd told her he wasn't afraid of her.

"Still hasn't come round has he?" Boone asked, grabbing the now half empty bottle from Claire's side and taking a large swig. Claire shook her head in disappointment. "Want me to talk to him?" Claire gnawed on her lower lip nervously.

"I don't want to be a burden," Claire mumbled, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. Boone smiled crookedly and brushed his hand over Claire's comfortingly.

"You're not a burden," he whispered. Claire glanced down at their hands, which were now entangled. "Not to me." She could feel his breath on her neck and she twisted to face him again. Their eyes clicked and blue met blue. Claire tilted her face slightly, lost in the moment, and Boone moved slowly towards her -

"Boone!"

Shannon's angry cry broke the moment and Boone pulled back, startled.

"Uh, I should, um-"

"Go?" Claire suggested, feeling her heart pound in her chest. Boone nodded and pulled himself to his feet.

"I'll come by tomorrow and next time I see Charlie I'll be sure to say something to him," Boone rushed out as he backed slowly away from her. Claire nodded numbly and watched Boone hurry to his impatient sister.

Her hand reached up for her untouched lips, and she smiled.

_Fin_


	4. Confidence Man

**Summary: Boone and Claire figure out their relationship.**

**Characters: Boone, Claire.**

**Pairings: Claire/Boone friendship.  
Distribution: lost-forum  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue.  
Feedback: Completely necessary if you want the next part.**

Thanks to addictedtowriting09, TotallyLost, Mony19 and Saraiyu for your great reviews, they mean so much. :)

Boone stared loving down at Shannon, who was sleeping peacefully on the cave floor in front of him. She turned in her sleep, her back facing him now. He raked his fingers through her soft blonde locks and sighed.

"Boone."

He glanced up to see Claire standing a few metres away, gesturing for him to come to her. He pushed himself up with his palms and carefully placed a blanket over his sister before creeping across to Claire.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the beach," Boone asked quietly, leading Claire outside the cave.

"Is Shannon okay?" Claire asked concernedly, glancing over his shoulder at the resting girl. Boone gazed into her eyes, as if to see her sincerity.

"Shan will be fine, she's a fighter," Boone replied, slight admiration tinging her tone. "But you didn't answer my question." Claire looked up at him swiftly, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. Boone watched her and moaned inwardly.

"I-moved-to-the-caves-with-Charlie," she blurted out, glancing guiltily over Boone's shoulder again. Boone's mouth opened to make the perfect 'O' and in any other circumstance, Claire would've giggled, but she just fidgeted with her thumbs.

"Why?" he asked softly, just barely audible.

"Charlie asked me to. It's probably for the best anyway. No sun, close to medical 'facilities'," Claire explained, a silent plea in her voice. Boone nodded in understanding, a shaky smile on his lips. "You should move up here too," she added, rubbing her hand over his stubbly cheek. Boone swallowed loudly, placing his hand over hers.

"Claire," he rasped, staring down at her rapidly moving mouth.

Their lips met in a kiss, and Boone pulled her flush against him. For a long moment they melded into one another, taking comfort in each others bodies.

But after several long seconds, they drew back from each other awkwardly. Claire looked up at Boone and they started laughing ironically.

When she calmed down enough to speak, Claire said, "I felt-"

"Nothing," Boone finished, beaming down at Claire who was grinning back.

"You're cute, but in a brotherly way. I think," Claire added, stepping back to leave a respectful distance between them.

"Friends?" Boone offered, sticking out his hand. Claire's grin widened as she took it.

"Friends," she agreed, dropping his hand and engulfing him in a hug. Boone returned it, rubbing her back.

As they walked back into the caves, a silent understanding formed between the two of them. And later that night, while Claire and Charlie unpacked Claire's things and Boone and Shannon whispered silently in the corner, they glanced up at each other, sharing a secret glance. A secret glance that told the other everything they secretly needed to hear.

_I love you._

_Fin _


	5. Solitary

**Summary: Claire has a nightmare and Boone has sunscreen_.  
_Characters: Claire, Boone.  
Pairings: Claire/Boone friendship.  
Distribution: lost-forum  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue.  
Feedback: Completely necessary if you want the next part.**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, it means a lot and it's what convinces me to get this chapters up ASAP. This one is a bit later then usual cos I've been busy, but I promise to have the next chapter up at the usual time. :)**

_Run. Running fast. Dark. Forest. Dark. Rock. Black Rock. Scream._

Claire shot up, breathing deeply.

"Bad dream?"

Her head shot around to see Boone sitting against the wall beside her, his head rolled to the side curiously.

"Seriously, are you okay? You were whimpering," he noted, concern in his eyes. He pushed himself up and handed her a cup of water. She accepted it a grateful smile on her lips and sipped it in large gulps.

"I'm fine," she whispered a moment later. A scowl formed on Boone's pretty face when Claire started glancing around the cave nervously. Something about her nervousness worried him, leaving a slightly nauseous curl in the pit of his stomach.

"Claire, what's wrong? You can be honest with me," he urged. She sighed and raked a slightly shaky hand through her curls.

"Honestly Boone, it was just a dream," she pressed, the corners of her lips twitching upwards at his concern. Boone nodded, reluctantly accepting her claim. "What're you doing here anyway? Not that I don't love seeing you, but I thought everyone was at that golf tournament they set up." Boone smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Trying to get rid of me?" he teased, the mood suddenly feeling much more light. Claire blushed and started twisting her hair around her pinkie.

"Oh, it's not that, it's just I figured you'd be-"

"Claire. Claire, it's fine. I was just kidding," Boone assured, a full-fledged grin on his face now. Claire's blush darkened and she ducked her head.

"Oh, right. I knew that," she insisted, nodding rapidly. Boone chuckled and handed her a long, slim tube. "What's this?"

"Sunscreen. I won it, figured you might like some," Boone offered. Claire smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she admitted, placing it in her large bag. Boone shrugged.

"No problem. Anyway," he started, getting to his feet, "I should go. Sun's almost down, don't want to be wandering the path all night." Claire nodded, a soft, wistful smile on her lips.

"Come back tomorrow?" she asked, a silent plea in her tone. Boone stared down at her for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"Tomorrow. Until then." He lingered in the cave entrance for a moment, then wave and headed off down the path.


	6. Raised By Another

**Summary: A promise in the jungle one early afternoon. _Starts after the tea scene._**

**Characters: Boone, Claire. **

**Pairings: Claire/Boone friendship.  
Distribution: lost-forum  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue.  
Feedback: Completely necessary if you want the next part.**

Claire stared into her small teacup and sighed heavily, stirring its contents with her finger.

"Claire!" Boone's voice echoed through the trees. He'd been calling out for her for the last two minutes, but she couldn't bring herself to call back. "Claire! Are you out here?" The sound of crunching leaves grew louder as he approached. "Claire?"

She finally glanced up to see him looming over her, a disapproving twinkle in his eye.

"What's wrong? Charlie stomped down to the beach fifteen minutes ago. Did you guys have a fight?" Boone questioned, taking a seat beside her.

"It was nothing. I...hesitated and he got upset," Claire explained softly, resting her cup on her other side. Boone nodded mutely and a peaceful silence settled between them.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally, staring her straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked vaguely, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Boone closed his eyes briefly, as if asking for strength.

"Claire, I found out you'd been attacked from Sawyer. Sawyer! Of all people," Boone snapped. He sighed heavily, seemingly glad to have gotten that off his chest. "God, Claire. I thought you trusted me more then that."

"I do!" she answered quickly. She gnawed on her bottom lip and cast her eyes on her knees. "Boone, I'm so scared. My baby, I'm scared they'll hurt my baby," she admitted quietly. Tears stung in both their eyes and he reached across to rub her palm with his thumb.

"It's alright Claire. I'll protect you, I promise," he assured, taking her weeping form into his embrace. "I'll never let anyone hurt you.


	7. All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues

**Summary: _I won't let her down. Boone's thoughts when he accepted Locke's offer to join the Claire/Charlie search party. _**

**Characters: Boone.**

**Pairings: Claire/Boone friendship.  
Distribution: lost-forum  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue.  
Feedback: Completely necessary if you want the next part.**

"I could use another hand if your up to it."

Claire was missing.

Blood pounded in his ears and bile rose in his throat.

_I have failed her._

She had told him her baby was in danger. If only he'd gone to Jack earlier. He trusted her judgement, he knew she hadn't made it up.

_I should have protected her._

She was his friend, his only and best. She was the only person he'd ever let in, even more than Shannon.

_I **will **help her._

"I'm up to it."

_I won't let her down._


	8. Whatever The Case May Be

**Summary: Boone reads Claire's diary. **

**Characters: Boone.**

**Pairings: Claire/Boone friendship.  
Distribution: lost-forum  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue.  
Feedback: Completely necessary if you want the next part.**

**AN: I'd just like to thank all my reviewers again, it's so great to see people reading this story and actually following it. ) **

I know _Faran1078 _mentioned that the last part was short, but that one, this part and the next two are really just fillers until Claire returns, like on the show. Just wanted that to be clear.

Boone scavenged through Claire's bag, his mind on one clear thing. Her diary. He'd seen her place it in the side compartment more times then he could count on both hands. Finally, he felt the cool, hard cover on the tips of his fingers and he grasped it, yanking it out of it's confinement.

"Gotcha," he hissed as he slid down the wall behind him and opened the diary. As he flipped through it, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. This book held all of Claire's secret thoughts, he shouldn't be intruding. But temptation won over when he glanced his name on a page. He stared down at the words in shock.

_Dear Diary,_

_You remember how I wrote about fainting yesterday because I was de-hydrated? Well it turns out Boone (that girl Shannon's brother) stole the water. Yes I know that was bad, but it was very sweet of him to come to me, even though everyone was just a few metres away, and try to sneak me some. Then I went to see him and he was actually very nice. _

Boone smiled at Claire's words, remembering clearly the night she came to him and they just talked, just for a few minutes. He remembered her kindness, a kindness he was sure he didn't deserve considering he'd stolen the water. He turned to the next page and kept reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_This afternoon, Boone came to see me. He was still really upset about stealing the water. I feel really sorry for him, he tried to do a good thing and it turned out bad. Well, we ate a late lunch together and he told me abit about himself. He's from Los Angeles, were he's lived since he was a boy. He's the CEO for his mother's wedding company, which I think is so amazing. And his sister Shannon is actually his step-sister. This didn't come as a big surprise. Not only do they not look very much alike, they're also not alike in personality. Boone is sweet, kind and gentle, Shannon seems kinda mean. _

Boone chuckled at this as he raked his fingers through his dark locks. He breezed through the next couple of pages but an interesting one caught his eye.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a really strange dream this afternoon diary. I was minding Walt while Michael went off to play golf and I drifted off (yes, I know, bad baby-sitting). The dream was just flashes really. I was running in a dark forest. And I remember whispers, whispers about a black rock. It was really strange. Thankfully, Boone was there when I woke up. And guess what diary, he brought me some sunscreen. Boone is definitely my best friend. _

A soft pang of regret echoed in Boone's chest. How could he betray his friend's privacy by reading her diary? He sighed. He'd have to get rid of it, but just temporarily while Claire was gone.

An idea struck him suddenly and he clambered to his feet. He hurried out of the caves and down to the beach, clutching the diary to his chest for dear life.

As he neared Sawyer's tent, he glanced around for nearby life, but it seemed everyone was too busy to pay him much mind. Slowly, so not to attract attention, he laid the diary in front of Sawyer's tent. He softly sighed as he pulled away and stared down at the diary in the sand. Then, he turned his back and walked away. For some reason, it felt as if he was saying goodbye.


	9. Hearts And Minds

**Summary: Boone writes Claire a letter. **

**Characters: Boone. **

**Pairings: Claire/Boone friendship.  
Distribution: lost-forum  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue.  
Feedback: Completely necessary if you want the next part.**

Boone sat comfortably down on the airline seat a few metres off from the signal fire. He pulled out the sheet of paper and pen he'd found and leaned the paper against his knee.

The idea had been Locke's. Locke had asked him why he found it so easy to let go of Shannon and he told him the truth. He thought of Claire as more of a sister then Shannon. So, Locke had told him that maybe he should find a way of communicating with Claire. Since she wasn't there to talk to, he should write to her.

He stared at the paper blankly for a moment, then started writing.

_Dear Claire,_

_Hi! It's been a week since you disappeared, and every day your gone I feel a piece of me slip away, as corny as it sounds. You should know, Charlie's been pretty devastated, and even Sawyer seems more subdued then usual. But I'm sure that wherever you are, you're just waiting for us. I promised you I'd protect you, and I let you down. Now I promise you I'll save you, and this time, I won't go back on that. _

_There's something else you should know, something I was too scared to tell you before. I slept with Shannon. I know I've probably disgusted you, or freaked you out. She's my step-sister, it's wrong. But it was just a one-night thing, just before we crashed actually. The thing is, I never felt for her what I feel for you. With Shannon, it was a childish lust. With you, it's love. Not the lover a husband has for his wife, a love between a brother and sister. I may not have the best track record with brotherly love, but we both know our feelings for one another I'm sure. _

"Boone!"

He glanced up to see Locke waving him into the forest, waiting to go back to the caves for the night. He nodded in understanding and hurried to finish the letter.

_Well, Locke's calling me over so I have to go._

_I love you,_

_Boone. _

Boone hurriedly folded the note and stuffed it in his pocket, certain that one day soon Claire would get his note.


	10. Special

**Summary: _Sawyer had visited him earlier that afternoon, a smirk on his lips and a dark mark on his cheek. Takes place before Locke and Boone go searching for Vincent. _**

**Characters: Boone, Sawyer, Jack.**

**Key: Normal, _flashback, thoughts in flashback_.**

**Pairings: Claire/Boone friendship.  
Distribution: lost-forum  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue.  
Feedback: Completely necessary if you want the next part.**

**AN: Gosh, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but things have been extremely hectic recently and I haven't had time to write. I hope you enjoy this part. **

Boone stood at the edge of the ocean, the salty, frigid water lapping at his bare feet. The sun had set an hour ago, but Locke insisted they go out to search for Vincent tonight. While Locke was gathering his gear, Boone decided to take a moment to collect his thoughts.

He was worried.

Sawyer had visited him earlier that afternoon, a smirk on his lips and a dark mark on his cheek.

"_Well, well, pretty boy, you're just the kid I wanted to see," Sawyer drawled as he approached, his thumbs hanging limply from his jean loopholes. Boone scowled at the Southern man and went back to sharpening his knife._

"_What do you want Sawyer? Got bored and decided to come make my life a living hell?" Boone snapped, already feeling testy because of Michael's recent behaviour towards Locke and himself. He hadn't thought it possible, but Sawyer's smirk seemed to widen. _

"_Just thought I'd come warn you before your face got beaten in with a stone, not that it wouldn't be damn amusing," Sawyer taunted. A moment later when that registered completely in Boone's mind, he glanced up with a confused look in his eye._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Boone asked, his fist clenching unintentionally at his side. Sawyer cocked an eyebrow._

"_No need to cuss at me boy. Just wanted to tell you, that VH1 reject came by earlier and took off with your girlfriends diary. Hope she didn't write nothin' kinky," the Southern mocked. Several emotions raced through Boone as Sawyer slinked away; worry, shock and rage being the predominant of them. Boone sighed and slumped back down on the chair and continued sharpening his knife. A rebellious thought flashed through Boone's mind, **Let him come. Let him try. **_

Boone sighed heavily and clenched his toes in the sand. Claire had been missing almost two weeks, and with each day he grew more fretful, wondering how she and her baby were, if they were still alive. Just that morning, before going out with Locke, he'd been to see Jack about Claire.

"_Hey Jack!" Boone called out as he wandered towards the doctor, who was eating some sort of exotic fruit Kate had picked. Jack smiled hesitantly and greeted Boone with a nod. "I was wondering, how far along was Claire when the plane crashed?" Jack gave Boone a strange look, as if to say, why do you even care? _

_And suddenly, it hit Boone like a punch to the gut. No one, with the exception of Locke, knew that he and Claire were friends. She hadn't mentioned it to anybody and neither had he. _

"_Uh, why are you so interested?" Jack asked awkwardly. Boone blinked blankly and a hollow laugh escaped him._

"_Oh, you know, just worried about the baby's safety, but I should go find Locke. I'll catch you around," Boone rambled lamely, suddenly desperate to escape the claustrophobic cave and breathe some fresh, salty air. _

Boone shook the memory off and made a silent promise, right there in the water. **When **they found Claire, he wasn't going to let **anything **stop them from being friends. Hell, he'd go up to each and every islander and openly admit he loved Claire more then he'd ever loved his stepsister. Boone sighed again, but this time it was lighter, and he turned at the sound of Locke's call.

As he trudged back across the beach, he felt inexplicably renewed with strength, and he felt tonight, things would change forever.

Fin


	11. Homecoming

**Summary: **_Afterall, all that really mattered was that he had her back._

**Characters: **Boone, Claire, Locke, Charlie.

Boone watched silently as Claire wandered away from Charlie, a contemplative look on his eye. He hadn't approached her since he and Locke found her in the jungle several nights ago. He had felt guilt rising in him as the day wore on. She was supposed to be his friend, and he hadn't even checked on her and her baby since she mysteriously turned up in the jungle, a lost expression on her face. He still remembered the look in her eyes so clearly.

_As Claire stumbled out of the bushes, Boone felt the odd sensation of joy and grief overcome him all at once. While Boone was exceedingly happy to see her, he was slightly afraid. Her hair was tangled, cuts and bruises marred her skin and she didn't have the slightest hint of recognition in her features._

_He had dreamt of their reunion. How she would rush to her arms, how they would sob so hard over the joy of seeing one another again that they couldn't tell which tears were their own. This harsh reality was not what he expected, and he couldn't help but feel a sliver of disappointment. _

"_Claire?" he whispered, flinching when she turned her blank eyes to him._

"_How do you know my name?" Claire gasped, backing away slowly. "Who are you people?" Boone glanced over at Locke uncertainly, who advanced on Claire gently. _

"_Just relax. We aren't going to hurt you," Locke insisted softly, a caring note in his words. But Claire seemed to be getting more agitated and her breathing came in short, laboured pants. Her eyes flickered from Locke, who was still edging her way, to Boone, and for a moment, her eyes held his, and he thought he saw a flicker of recognition, but the moment passed and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell limply into Locke's arms. _

_It was dead silent in the clearing for a long minute, and Boone simply stared at Claire. He moved toward Locke and reached out to her, brushing her face tenderly._

"_We should get her to Jack," Locke said, breaking Boone's trance. The younger man nodded mutely, retracting his hand so quickly Locke almost wasn't sure if it'd even been caressing Claire's face a moment earlier. _

Boone sighed softly, his fist tightening around the wad of papers in his hand. They were the many letters he'd written to Claire during her disappearance. He couldn't help but stare as she settled herself down on her airline blanket and opened her diary to read over the events of the mere days she'd been stranded with them before being kidnapped. He wondered if she'd read about him, if she would seek him out.

"You should go speak to her."

Boone jumped slightly at the voice that startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced up swiftly and was surprised to see Charlie staring down at him. The smaller British man sat on the gritty ground beside him and glanced wistfully over at Claire, much in the same way as Boone had done moments before.

"Huh?" Boone grunted, confused at Charlie's matter-of-fact statement. The other man sighed and turned to Boone, a sharp look in his eye.

"I read her diary, the night you and Locke found her in the jungle. I know the two of you were...close. And I think she could use a friend right now," Charlie muttered, fiddling with the ratty jeans he was wearing and staring at his hands, not able to look Boone in the eye.

"W-why? She has you, doesn't she?" Boone questioned, confusion lacing his tone. He glanced over at Claire momentarily, who was hunched over her diary, scribbling away her thoughts, her golden locks falling in her face. When he glanced back at Charlie, the slightly older man seemed sad. It seemed to click at that moment, and Boone instantly wanted to take his last question back. Charlie had killed Ethan in front of Claire. Boone knew that Charlie was probably ashamed of his actions, even though on some level, Ethan dearly deserved it.

"I-I think it'd be best for everyone involved if Claire and I spent as little time together as possible. I'm not a good man, I don't deserve her," Charlie whispered, his voice tight with tension. Boone wanted to tell Charlie that he was wrong, the words were on the tip of his tongue, but deep down he knew it'd do no good. Charlie was in a deep funk, and Boone didn't know him well enough to snap him out of it. They simply shared a understanding glance, then Charlie tipped his head at Boone in thanks before scrambling to his feet and wandering back to his small area. Boone grimaced as he watched the musician walk away, unsure of what to do next. He glanced at Claire again, and was surprised to find her watching him intently. For a moment, he thought she was simply staring at him because he'd been with Charlie, but he quickly realised that she seemed to recognise him. Boone got up slowly and walked up to her, a small, shy smile on his lips.

"Hi Claire, I'm Boone Carlyle," he murmured, offering his hand.

And as Claire shook it, offering him some space beside her, Boone wondered if maybe Claire loosing her memory was such a bad thing. Afterall, all that really mattered was that he had her back. And he wasn't going to let anybody take that from him ever again.


	12. Outlaws

**Summary:** _He had a small smile on his lips and a slice of passionfruit cradled in his hands.  
_**Characters:** Claire, Boone.  
**Pairings:** Claire/Boone friendship.  
**Distribution:** lost-forum  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, don't sue.  
**Feedback:** Completely necessary if you want the next part.

_**Note: **I'm sorry I kept you all waiting for so long, but I had lots of computer issues and lost all my work. And it took me a while to feel like writing again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I promise to update as soon as I get three reviews._

Claire watched Charlie wander away, a dejected look on her face. She swallowed deeply and stared at her hands, wondering what had just happened. Things had been fine the night before, and she contemplated exactly how strong their friendship had been. She had assumed from her journal entries, and Charlie eagerness to help, that he had been one of her best friends on the island, after Boone, but she was suddenly unsure.

"Don't take it personally."

Claire started and glanced up to see Boone taking Charlie's vacated seat. He had a small smile on his lips and a slice of passionfruit cradled in his hands. He offered it to her, and she gratefully accepted.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously as she nibbled on the fruit. Boone sighed, remembering to his own conversation with the musician the night before.

_I think it'd be best for everyone involved if Claire and I spent as little time together as possible. I'm not a good man. _

Boone shrugged noncommittally and started tracing patterns on his jeans.

"Oh, he just seems a bit off-kilter today, not that I blame him," he murmured. Claire shuddered, remembering the awful confrontation with Ethan the day before. "Just, give him some time." Claire nodded mutely and stared away. An awkward silence descended upon them that Boone was deeply ashamed of. He had thought that once Claire came back, things could return to the way they had been, but he was extremely wrong. He had never experienced an awkward silence with her before, things used to be so open and friendly between them. Deciding to take the first step, he took her hand in his and entwined her fingers in his own. "How are you today?"

Claire glanced at their hands, then up at his face and met his concerned features with a relaxed smile.

"Better. I'm starting to remember bits and pieces, not much really," Claire explained. Boone nodded and smiled encouragingly at her.

"That's excellent. You have to start small to-"

"-move fast," Claire finished, the two sharing a small grin. She gently rubbed her thumb under his palm in a soothing manner, much like his mother used to do to him when he was young. "Yeah, sounds about right, in a twisted way." Silence hung over them again, but this time it was soothing, and felt oddly right. Claire leant against Boone's shoulder and his arm reached around to wrap around her waist. "I remember you." Boone stiffened slightly, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh. What, uh, do you remember?" Boone asked slowly, praying she didn't remember how they'd met. She didn't reply for a moment.

"I remember your warmth. I remember your smile. And I remember the twinkle in your eye," Claire whispered, snuggling deeper into his embrace. Boone felt hot tears prickle his eyes, and cursed the fact that this small, blonde girl could break down his defences to easily. He swallowed deeply and nestled his head in her hair, silently vowing to never let her go.


	13. In Translation

**Summary:** _She felt complete._  
**Characters:** Boone, Claire.  
**Pairings:** Claire/Boone friendship.  
**Distribution:** lost-forum  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, don't sue.**  
Feedback:** Completely necessary if you want the next part.

**_Note:_ **_I told you guys once I got three reviews I'd post another part and here it is. You should know I've actually finished this series, so every time I get three reviews, I'll post a new part._

Boone grumbled under his breath as he dug into the sand with a thick stick. Claire approached cautiously, a bit worried about his temper, but she still sat beside him. He glanced over at her, and for a moment it looked like he'd snap at her, but he relaxed when he realised who it was and sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked nervously, biting lightly on her lower lip and sweeping her hair over her shoulder. Boone shrugged and threw the stick towards the ocean, smiling with satisfaction when it landed several metres away with a thud. "Do you, um, want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Boone growled, causing Claire to flinch. He glanced over at her and sighed again, placing his hand over hers. "I-I'm sorry." Claire smiled tensely and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

A edgy silence fell over them, and Claire turned her head to stare out at the ocean.

"Shannon and Sayid are...involved," Boone admitted after several minutes. Claire turned to Boone and frowned.

"Oh. And you're upset about this?" Claire asked, a tinge of confusion in her tone. Boone shrugged and glanced out towards the water, closing his eyes for a moment. When he turned back to Claire, she had a knowing gleam in her eye. "You love her." Boone's eyes widened and a soft blush tinged his cheeks.

"Wh-What?" Boone stammered, glancing around wildly while Claire smirked at his nerves.

"You do. You love Shannon," Claire insisted urgently. Boone hung his head, unable to look Claire in the eye. A guilty look flickered in Claire's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by raw determination. "Why didn't you tell me? I may not understand, but I would've listened." Boone sighed for the third time in a few minutes and glanced up.

"Shannon isn't my sister, she's my step-sister. And yeah, I've been in love with her since I was twelve," Boone murmured, still avoiding Claire's eye. She nodded slowly and lifted Boone's chin up so he was looking at her.

"Boone, nothing I say or do will ever help you get over Shannon, you have to do that on you own. But don't you see? Shannon is with Sayid. God, I've seen them around the past few days and they look pretty damn love-y dove-y. You have to move on Boone, or this will eat you up inside," Claire rambled. Boone's grip on her hand tightened and tears sprung in his eyes, but Claire wiped them away. "I think we've done enough crying lately." Boone nodded and leaned into her embrace, her arms reaching around him in a comforting hug.

"I love you," Boone choked out, his voice raw with emotion. Claire smiled and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I think I love you too."

Those five simple words felt so right to Claire, and she felt complete.


	14. Numbers

**Summary:** Boone gets Claire a present for her birthday.  
**Characters:** Claire, Boone.  
**Pairings:** Claire/Boone friendship.  
**Distribution:** lost-forum  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, don't sue.**  
Feedback:** Completely necessary if you want the next part.

**Note: **Yay, I got three reviews again (one of which was HUGE::hugs meagan4dominic:) and I just want to thank meagan4dominic, msmith4815, Saraiyu, CriesofCapricorn and Emma Wemma for all their reviews throughout the past two chapters. And actually, the whole story. :) It's great. Keep reading and reviewing!

Claire smiled wistfully as she rubbed the bamboo cradle Locke had made her. A fire crackled a few metres away, warming her enough to regret wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

"Claire!"

She glanced up to see Boone rushing towards her, a large grin on his face and his backpack in his hands. She grinned and offered him the space next to her, which he gratefully accepted.

"Hi Boone, what's going on? The way you were rushing in here, you'd have though the monster was on your heels," Claire teased gently. It seemed since his confession just days before, he'd lightened up considerably. He seemed to be in a constant good mood around her, although she had seen his eyes darken on occasion when he'd catch a glimpse of Shannon or Sayid. For a moment, when he just stared blankly at her, she was worried she'd said the wrong thing, but the moment passed and his grin simply widened.

"Well, you see, I was at the caves an hour ago when Locke comes up to me. He told me how he spent the day making your cradle, then he told me a very interesting piece of information," Boone started, his grin turning into a full-fledged smirk. By that point, Claire was grimacing, knowing full well what 'interesting piece of information' Locke had told Boone. "See, Locke told me that it was a certain someone's birthday today. Of course, I was shocked. How could this certain someone not inform me, her best friend, that it was her birthday."

At this point, Claire knew it'd be vital to interfere if she wanted to save any shred of dignity. Considering Boone's recent carefree behaviour, she was a bit worried that he'd done something over the top, like try and bake a cake. Claire snorted inwardly at the image that rose to her mind of Boone doing that.

"Look, Boone, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to make a fuss about it," Claire insisted, a weary tone in her voice. Boone shrugged off her words and started fumbling around in his bag.

"Anyway," he continued, as if he hadn't heard what she'd just said, "after hearing this fact, I knew I had to find you something unique. Since Locke has already given you a top present, I had to really think this over, but luckily, I bumped into Sawyer. See, he's got practically everyone's personal items stuffed away in his tent, so I bartered with him." As Boone finished talking, he produced what seemed to be a piece of paper from his bag. Claire couldn't help but feel immensely curious about what had gotten him so excited, and she smiled slightly as he handed it to her, a pleased look on his face. As Claire flipped over the paper, she was vaguely aware it was a photograph, but nothing prepared her for what she saw.

It was a sonogram photo of her baby, the one she'd carried with her in her luggage. She felt completely speechless, and she gaped at the photo.

"Oh my god," she gasped softly, rubbing her thumb over what she assumed was the baby's foot.

"Sawyer said it was in the jungle with some other people's odds and ends. Do you like it?" he asked eagerly. Claire glanced up at him and a large smile broke out on her face. She lunged at him and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Are you kidding, it's amazing!" she exclaimed in his ear. They both laughed lightly as Claire started to move back. Her nose bumped his and in an instant, their eyes met. Claire swallowed deeply, and probably loudly she mused, as she stared into the deep depths of his eyes, and she felt like she'd been here before. She slowly leaned in, desperately wanting to taste his soft lips, although she felt deep in her bones that something wasn't right. But the moment before their lips met, he scrambled out of her embrace, eyes flickering around wildly.

"Oh, um, I have to g-go. I'll, um, see you tomorrow," Boone stuttered lamely as he rushed out of the tent and into the darkness.

And somehow, Claire knew she'd been sitting here before.


	15. Dues Ex Machina

**Summary:** Claire has a dream, then sees Boone one last time. _Takes place prior Dues Ex Machina. _  
**Characters:** Claire, Boone.  
**Pairings:** Claire/Boone friendship.  
**Distribution:** lost-forum  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, don't sue.  
**Feedback:** Completely necessary if you want the next part.  
**Warning: Heavy angst, weird dreams and cursing god.**

_**Note:** OK, to make this chapter clear, as Boone dies in Do No Harm I am wrapping the story up. I felt the angst was necessary to leave Claire in a heavy place after his death.PlusI wanted to use to UK Promo ad.:pI have two more parts written up, Do No Harm and The Greater Good, and once I get my reviews, I'll post them at the same time because Do No Harm is very short and I feel it'd be unfair to leave you hanging after it. It's more of a tie-in between Dues Ex Machina and The Greater Good. You guys have been great, and I appreciate all your support.__  
_

She knew she must be dreaming as soon as she saw his clothes. It was so blatantly obvious in the way his sleeves were rolled up, in the truth that he always wore fancy Converse sneakers but now he was wearing fancy black loafers, and in the fact that he was wearing a goddamn vest.

She was sure she looked just as ridiculous, especially judging what some of the other females were wearing. She was surprised to see almost everyone she knew personally on the island in her dream. Jack, Kate, Hurley, Shannon, Charlie.

Charlie.

He looked mighty cute in his yellow shirt and slightly silly eyeliner, but Claire just couldn't seem to stray from Boone, and she wondered if this was a sign. She had always believed in signs. It had stormed for days before her father left her.

When their hands entwined, she felt the electricity pulsing between them and wondered if it was them or the island. She sure as hell knew that if she was back home, she would never be able to get the attention of such a beautiful man. And he was beautiful. Men like Sawyer and Jack were handsome. Men like Charlie and Hurley were cute. But men like Boone were beautiful. It was in his eyes, in his body. But it wasn't just physical. His soul was beautiful too.

And as they swayed at what seemed the perfect pace, they didn't speak. They knew that they didn't need words to describe this moment, this one perfect moment. So Claire didn't tell him how she almost loved him and Boone didn't tell her how she was more than a sister to him than his own. In that moment, they were two dancers brought together by fate and that was all she needed.

But then she was alone, back on a piece of the fuselage, and he was dancing with Sayid and Shannon and she had no one. She couldn't help but feel envious at the way he dipped Shannon with practised ease, at the way he moved with her, but she would never say anything, would never even think to embarrass either of them in such a way.

And then she was awake, back in reality, and Claire couldn't help the way her heart thumped as she remembered the dream as if she was watching it on one of those large hi-def televisions she'd seen in the stores but never been able to afford.

"Claire."

And he was there, right there, staring at her as pale as a bleached sheet and she wondered if he had been watching her sleep. She hadn't seen his since she almost kissed him and she wanted desperately to brush his lips with her fingertips but didn't want to scare him away so she barely resisted.

"I missed you," she choked out, and she realised she was cold. She wanted to be wrapped up in him, wanted his arms wrapped around her but settled for pulled her jacket on instead.

He had the decency to look ashamed, but didn't apologise for avoiding her for the past few days.

"I was busy," was his explanation and Claire wondered why he didn't care enough to fake a good excuse.

Then, he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat and glancing nervously around and she was just wishing he'd spit out what he was obviously desperate to say so she stared at him. She stared and he sweated and they were both wishing the other one would talk.

It must of become apparent that Claire was not going to start the conversation because the next thing she knew, Boone was beside her and holding her hand and she felt the same electricity that she felt in the dream and she wondered if he felt the same.

"I think we need to rethink our friendship."

And apparently he didn't feel the electricity because he was breaking her heart. Or maybe he did and he was scared, but either way she could still feel her heart tear little by little. And maybe he did feel the electricity and maybe he was scared because she swore she saw the fear in his eyes for a moment, just a flicker, but she didn't want to think about that flicker, about that fear because if she did, she would want to kiss him again and apparently that was the wrong thing to do.

"Maybe you should go," she whispered, and then she knew she must've seen fear before because now he was sad and she could literally feel the pain leaking from him. She wanted to kiss it all away, to tangle her hands in his hair and smell the salt of his skin, but she couldn't because she knew he didn't want it, not really. He didn't want petite blonde with large bellies, he wanted tall blondes with long legs and she couldn't be that for him.

But then his head was nestled in her hair, and her neck was damp and she could feel his body racking with sobs. So she did tangle her hands in his hair and she did smell the salt of his skin, and it was nice, but she wanted more. And because she wanted more, he was pulling away and wiping his eyes instead of letting her kiss away his tears and she knew the circumstances just weren't damn right.

"You weren't supposed to fall in love Claire," he whimpered and she knew this was goodbye, that somehow she would never see him again, and that thought alone scared her to death.

"But I did," Claire urged frantically, wanting to hold onto him for as long as she could, "and I don't regret a single moment of it." And he was smiling, but it was sad and self-pitying and she wanted to slap it of his goddamn face because he looked so beautiful.

"But you don't even remember our moments," he whispered and then, he was gone. And she was left to clutch her stomach, all alone.


	16. Do No Harm

**Summary:** Claire finds out about Boone's death.  
**Characters:** Claire, Sawyer, Charlie.  
**Pairings:** Claire/Boone friendship.  
**Distribution:** lost-forum  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, don't sue.  
**Feedback:** Completely necessary if you want the next part.

She held her baby to her chest as she wept. It had been an hour since she arrived back at the camp with Kate, Charlie, Jin and her son, an hour since she had found out about his death.

_As the crowd started to disperse, Charlie turned to her, an eager grin on his face. _

"_I'm going to go get some water. Oh, and your probably starving. I'll be right back," Charlie babbled before rushing off down the beach towards Hurley. Claire smiled wryly as she rocked her son and glanced around. She couldn't help but wonder where Boone was. She had foolishly hoped that he would be there for her son's birth, that he would help her, but she hadn't even been able to glance him since he had left her tent, nights before. _

"_Hey, mamacita!" _

_Sawyer's call startled her and she turned to face the oddly grim looking Southern. _

"_Oh, hi Sawyer. Is something wrong?" Claire asked nervously, her smile becoming tense and tight. The look in his eyes worried her to no end and she felt her stomach tie up in nervous knots. _

"_Look, I just thought you should know because I figured no one would think to inform you," he started, twisting his hands nervously. Claire was now frowning and she shifted her son in her arms. _

"_Know what?" she asked. _

"_Um, see, there was an accident yesterday. Metro - I mean, Boone, he was, erm, badly injured. Claire, he died," Sawyer rambled. For a moment, Claire just blinked at him blankly, but the words slowly sunk in and she felt her body go numb. _

"_He, he died?" she choked out. Sawyer nodded glumly. Claire stepped back once, twice, then ran as fast as she could with her son in her arms to her tent. _

She could faintly hear footsteps approaching over her muffled sobs and she looked up bleakly. Charlie's form loomed over her, sympathy etched on his face.

"I just heard. I'm so sorry Claire," he whispered, kneeling next to her and rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks," she croaked out. Charlie lifted her son out of her arms and placed him in his cradle then pulled her to him gingerly. As Claire hit the soft fabric of his shirt, she felt a wave of grief rock her again as she remembered the gentleness of Boone and she let a new wave of sobs overcome her. "Boone, oh god Boone. I loved him, I love him."

Charlie stiffened slightly and glanced down at the girl in his arms. But he simply brushed her hair from her face and pulled her to him tighter.

"And he loved you too," Charlie whispered. And as they rocked in a steady rhythm, Claire mourned for her friend and love while Charlie mourned for her.


	17. The Greater Good

**Summary:** Claire says goodbye to Boone.  
**Characters:** Claire, Shannon.  
**Pairings:** Claire/Boone friendship.  
**Distribution:** lost-forum  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, don't sue.  
**Feedback:** Completely necessary if you want the next part.

She slipped into the clearing, pulling her thin jacket tighter around her waist. Loose blonde strands whipped around her tear-stained face as the soft breeze steadily picked up. With a grunt, she knelt beside Boone's grave.

For a moment, she was silent, brushing her fingers through the dirt. Then, a gut-wrenching sob escaped her throat and her hand flew to her mouth, trying to muffle the sound. Tears leaked from her eyes, running down the dry tracks on her cheeks.

"Boone," she cried out, biting down on her hand to stop herself from saying more.

Then, there was a hand on her shoulder, and she was being pulled around to face the person behind her. She was surprised to find Shannon looming over her, a blank expression on her face.

"Sh-Shannon," Claire stammered, crawling to her feet and swiftly wiping away the tears under her eyes. The two blondes stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Claire fidgeting nervously while Shannon simply stared. Then, Shannon was moving towards Claire, and for a brief second she wondered whether the younger girl was going to hit her, but then she was leaning into Claire and sobbing helplessly on her shoulder. Claire patted Shannon's back awkwardly and murmured reassuring nothings in her ear.

It only lasted a minute, then Shannon was pulling away and glancing around shamefully. She gestured at the ground and in mutual understanding, they took a seat beside each other on the ground a few metres away from Boone's grave. For a moment, the air was tense.

"I know about you two," Shannon blurted out. Claire glanced at her timidly and Shannon smiled wryly. "Yeah, for ages. He never told me, if that's what you're wondering. I just started wondering where he was going, so I followed him a few times and saw you two together." Claire nodded slowly.

"You, uh, don't mind?" she asked softly. Shannon shrugged.

"A bit, but I'll get over it. I had Sayid anyway, and I think Boone really needed someone to talk to that isn't over fifty," Shannon joked. Claire laughed slightly, but quickly sobered back up.

"Look, if you ever want to talk-" Claire offered, but Shannon cut her off abruptly.

"Sorry Claire, but that's not really my thing. But thanks anyway," Shannon muttered, patting Claire's leg as she pulled herself upright. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, he really did care about you." Claire grimaced and nodded as Shannon wandered back out of the clearing towards the beach.

Claire wistfully turned back to the grave as she pulled her diary out of her pocket. She flipped towards the end of it and cleared her hoarse throat.

"Well Boone, I wrote this letter to you. You wrote letters to me to say goodbye when I was gone, so I thought I'd return the favour," Claire whispered. She cleared her throat again and glanced down at the diary page. "Ok. Boone, you are my best friend. I don't remember you very much, but I do remember parts of you. Like your smile, when I made a bad joke. And the way the sun light up your hair at midday when we would eat lunch at the beach."

Claire took a deep breath as she felt her throat tighten and tears sting her eyes, but she wouldn't let anymore tears fall.

"I loved you Boone, I really did. And I know you don't reciprocate those feelings, you made that painfully clear," Claire continued, stumbling over the words. "Anyway, I'm sure that wherever you are, you're happy and safe. And, y'know, not on a island." She chuckled bitterly as she tore out the page and folded it neatly before placing it on Boone's grave.

As she walked away from the clearing, she felt a tingle on her spine, and she knew that he was watching over her.

**_End Series_**

_**End Note:** Well, that was the last part. I hope you guys all enjoyed it, you've all been brilliant. Mwah, I love you all::hugs all around:_


End file.
